Silver-Tongued Destruction
General Info Motivation: '''Show the world the folly of restraint. '''Urge: '''Overthrow the Mask of Winters '''Intimacies Lunars (Negative) Cecelyne Intimacy 3 Intimacy 4 Intimacy 5 Intimacy 6 Intimacy 7 Intimacy 8 Attributes Abilities Mark Favoured with an X in the box in front of ability. Crafts Craft 1 Craft 2 Languages Native: Language 1: Specialties Bladed Weapons (Melee): 2 Mutations Backgrounds Artifact (Misting Arc): 3 Artifact (Mercurial Guard): 3 Artifact (Perfect Boots): 1 Backing (Demons): 1 Cult: 2 Followers: 1 Influence (Children of Ceclyne): 1 Spies: 2 Advantages Charms: Urge Type'''Blah Charms '''Cecelyne Adorjan Combat Information Lift'''550 '''Join Battle 8 Backstory The man who would become Silver-Tongued Destruction, Jaden Broken-Fang started his life in a drastically different position, a spy to his Lunar mother, who herself was a descendant of Ma-Ha-Suchi. Considered freakish by his parents for not showing physical bestial traits like his many siblings, he was scorned by his tribe for his physical weakness and relative frailty. Still, he was pathetically enthusiastic in his efforts to aid his mother, so (grudgingly) his mother eventually relegated him as a vanguard spy, tasked with scouting out civilized villages before his mother and her army destroyed them. Despite his weakness, he excelled in his duties, successfully helping his mother topple her foes. However, he never managed to gain her love, or even praise; as he grew older, he grew more bitter towards her and his family. Worse, in a attempt to garner her failure (which failed), he grew to despise the 'restraint' they showed, in both their personal lives and dealings, hoping that by emulating the savage fury of his ancestor, he would gain their favor (this only lead to further alienation on his part, though). The day he separated from his family was the day he took his second breath. Spying in a small town, he had slowly begun to seduce the mayors daughter to his chaotic, debauched viewpoint, hoping to gain the affection that his own family never showed him. Unfortunately, his beastmen family decided to invade the town early. The result was a bloodbath; bodies piled the streets, and blood nourished the dirt. As he lead his love away, his berseking mother tore both of them apart. His love died instantly, while Jaden managed to crawl away, half-dead. He prayed for release and revenge... pledging his life towards those who would aid him, and his savage quest to show Creation the folly of the concept of 'self-control'. His prayers were answered by Cecelyne, and he changed from the scrawny young freak into a lean, muscular dervish of death. Gifted with a twisted grand daiklave, he set out towards his mothers camp. As they reveled drunkenly, he stole his way into his mothers tent, gravely wounding her and slaughtering his siblings before stealing his set of armor. He ran before he was overwhelmed, and has since begun to break the minds and discipline of those foolish enough to follow his teachings. Physical Description Experience ---- Back to Top Category:Exalted: The Green Knights